


Snugglers

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're at sea, Rob and Bob like to relax in each others company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snugglers

Bob loved being out at sea. There was the wind in his hair, the salty smell of the ocean, and the bright sunlight. There was also nobody to see him and his ‘business partner’ getting up to very un-smuggler acts. Like drinking tea, eating cakes, and snuggling under the stars. And there was, of course, the added bonus of what the rocking motion of the waves did to sex.

After a romantic dinner for two and an evening spent stargazing, Bob found himself getting colder. That was the only downside of nights out on the ocean. He shivered slightly as the breeze ruffled his hair.

“Bob cold?” asked Rob. He rolled onto his side and pulled the other man into a crushing hug. They’d been laying out on the deck to better see the stars on the larger boat that they used for carrying large amounts of cargo.

“Not anymore,” said Bob. His partner possessed an unusually warm body temperature, and sometimes Bob thought that he really was part animal. But tonight, part of that warmth probably had to do with the rod pressing into his back.

“Bob want this?” asked Rob. Although he wasn’t the most eloquent man, Rob was actually quite intelligent. He knew what was what, at any rate, and what he wanted. Mostly what he wanted was Bob or cake, or sometimes both.

“Yes,” said Bob. He sat up and kissed his partner, then headed belowdecks. They had a little bed here that they shared, and a hammock if one or both of them wanted to sleep in it. They usually used the hammock for sleeping and the bed for other night-time (or daytime, depending on the seas and winds) activities.

While he waited for his partner, Bob sought out and eventually found the lubricant that had rolled under the bed. He heard footsteps behind him while he was still on his knees, and felt something pressing against his ass.

“Hold on, you have to use this first, ya big lug,” said Bob, crawling out from under the bed and handing the lubricant to his partner.

“Rob remember,” said Rob. He poured some of the lubricant onto his fingers. “Get on knees on bed and spread.”

“I haven’t even got my pants off yet,” said Bob with a laugh.

“Rob help,” said Rob. He put the bottle of lube on the bed and then pulled Bob closer to him by his pants. Bob couldn’t help but notice that their cocks were pressing together through the cloth like this, so he moved his hips a little to grind them together. Rob gave a little growl and hastily got Bob’s trousers off, much to the amusement of his partner.

His laughter turned into moans as Rob put more lube on his fingers and then set the slick appendages questing over tanned skin until one found his entrance and circled it before pushing in slightly.

While Rob’s fingers were busy with working Bob open, his other hand began to slowly stroke up and down Bob’s cock. Bob moaned and got Rob’s pants undone, then pulled them down so he could return the favour with the rubbing. And not just with his hand. Rob moaned and thrust his hips up, immensely enjoying the feeling of their cocks rubbing together.

As enjoyable as it was, though, Bob was very glad when Rob’s fingers finally finished stretching him open.

“On knees now,” said Rob, looking flustered. His own knees were shaking from the rubbing, and he moaned as he rubbed lube over his hard cock. Bob was also plenty hard from the rubbing, and from the fingering. He got into the right position on the bed, bracing himself against the rocking of the boat, but relaxed when he looked over his shoulder and saw Rob behind him. It would be uncomfortable if he was tense when Rob pushed in.

Rob pushed in fairly easily, and they both moaned when he was fully in. There was enough lube that he could go fast, and he moaned louder as he slid in and out. He kept that up for a while, his hands holding onto Bob’s hips. Bob moved his hips back though, hoping that Rob would soon start hitting the right spot.

After a while, Rob began to tire of going so fast and instead moved with the motion of the sea. Bob loved this kind of lovemaking, when it was slow and the ocean was doing most of the work. Rob only hit the right spot a few times, but Bob enjoyed it anyway. He didn’t need too much stimulation to reach his climax, being already most of the way there from Rob’s fingers earlier. He called out his partner’s name when he came, splattering the sheets and making them even filthier.

Now Rob sped up again, moaning louder as he fucked Bob. He roared as he came, plunging in deeper still and emptying his load into his boyfriend. He thrust gently a few more times before finally pulling out, panting.

“I love you,” Bob mumbled, lying on his side in the bed. The stickiness on him would probably dry and be very uncomfortable by morning, but he was just too tired to bother getting up and bathing.

“I love you too,” said Rob. It was the one thing he could say properly. He picked Bob up and kissed him, then got off the bed and walked over to the hammock with Bob in his arms. Rob straddled the hammock, then laid back on it and pulled his legs in. It was the safest way that he could do it.

Laying there in the hammock, on top of his boyfriend, Bob closed his eyes and soon fell asleep in Rob’s arms.


End file.
